


And Then There Was Four

by LeahMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Y/N) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beating, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Movie Night, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Reader Insert, References to Starwars, Starwars - Freeform, Supernatural imagine, Unrequited Love, graphic description of violence, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahMarie/pseuds/LeahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've liked Dean ever since him and his brother Sam saved you from your abusive boyfriend. He has a girlfriend that's not she wants him to believe. You and Dean realize your relationship might be more than friends, but will jealousy get the best of you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Was Four

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ ANYTHING ELSE:  
> There are some VERY graphic descriptions of the reader getting abused by the boyfriend. if this is something that bothers you or that you are triggered by, please do not read the paragraph that begins with "You Fucking Whore". 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading!

It had been two months since you and the Winchesters stopped the apocalypse, and you were finally starting to have a fairly normal life. Dean and Sam saved you from your abusive ex Dalastair two years ago while on a case for a vamp. Dal was in the middle of beating you once again because you didn’t have his meal prepared before he came home from work that night. Dean and Sammy just happened to burst into the wrong apartment room at the right time and ended up giving Dal a taste of his own medicine and then getting him put in jail. You stayed with them since then and decided to become a hunter. But two years was enough for you, and it was a job that you were glad you were already retiring from.

~~~

      Dean and his girlfriend were in the library of the bunker across the table, practically fucking right in front of you. She was on his lap and both of them were giggling and kissing

"Dean can you please take it to another room?" She turned her head to glare at you and was about to continue when Dean stopped her and said "Yeah, actually I’ve got to get some rest. See you tomorrow?"

"Okay" she said back, hopping off his lap and grabbing her purse from the table. Dean walked her out and when he came back. You could feel his eyes.

"What?" you said without looking up from the book you were reading.

"What do you have against her?" Sure you could have told him that you were mostly jealous of her. Jealous that she got the man you’d been trying to get for months, in a matter of days. But instead you told him what was important.

"She’s just using you, that’s what I have against her." you said and he rolled his eyes.

"What could she possibly be using me for? I’m broke, I live with two other people, and all I do all day is fix cars." You made a suggestive cough and shifted your eyes down to his crotch, "Maybe for the sex?" You said it like you didn’t know for sure. But you did.

~~~

       Out at a bar a few nights ago, when Sammy and Dean were in the middle of an argument, you saw his girlfriend with another guy. You didn’t want to jump to conclusions so you just listened in. “What’s a pretty girl like yourself doing here?” The guy said. He had short blonde hair and gorgeous eyes. Apparently she had a type. You couldn’t hear much after that, but you saw them leave together. The only reason you decided against telling Dean was because he was so happy. Sure he wasn’t the old ‘I haven’t been to Hell and been tortured for decades’ Dean, but it was happier than you’ve seen him since you met.

~~~

Dean was clearly angry with you, he said “You know, not everyone is like that. Maybe she really just likes me.”

  By now your book was closed and you were getting frustrated. “Dean! Just dump her already! She doesn’t like you, she’s using you and it’s just going to end with you getting hurt.” you said.

Dean slammed his hands down unto the table and you flinched. Okay, so you weren’t completely recovered from you’re past. What Dean said next only made you think of it more.

"Damnit (Y/N), not everyone is like Dal…" Fuck. He mentioned him. "… she’s not out to hurt me and leave me. Stay out of my fucking business or you can move out!" He was yelling now and moving closer to you.

"Dean I’m only trying to help I-"

"I don’t want your help I’m trying to be happy, and people just keep trying to rip it away from me." He was standing barely a foot away from you and that’s when the flashbacks came back again…

_~~~_

_”You fucking whore.” Dal said as he raised his fist. “Please stop,I promise I’m not cheating on you, baby! Please!” You begged him. down came another fist, straight into your jaw. “DON’T LIE TO ME!” he yelled. You tried to back away but his grip on your arm was too strong. He held you there and continued to strike you and all you could do was hope that it would be over soon. “P-p-please, Dal I love you…sto-..p hitting me!” You managed to get out in between your sobs and him bashing his fist into you anywhere he could find. After about an hour of begging and you taking his verbal and physical abuse, he stomped out and headed to a bar like he always did after these things. Needless to say, you didn’t talk on the phone with your brother for weeks after that._

~~~

About half a year ago the flash backs stopped but Dean was triggering them.

"Dean stop, stop please! I’m sorry." You didn’t know when you started to cry but you had fell out of the chair you were sitting in and was backing away from him. When you finally realized that he stopped coming towards you, you said "I saw her cheating, I just want what’s best for you!". Your arm was up blocking him, expecting a fist, or for him to spit nasty insults at you. But he only walked away. Silently and calmly.

  
   The next day when Deans girlfriend came over, he told her that he wasn’t feeling well that that she should leave. “This isn’t about that jealous bitch (Y/N) is it?” she asked.

"She’s not a bitch, and no, I just need some rest babe, I’ll call you later when I’m feeling better." Dean told her. And she left. After that coversation, you didn’t hear from Dean for the next few days. He wouldn’t even talk to Sam, and he ignored every call he got.

Sam finally had enough of it, “Dean! What’s your problem? All you’ve done is ~mope~ are the bunker like you found out you were dying or something. Talk to me.”

"Sammy I-"

"Don’t give me any of that ‘Sammy I don’t wanna talk about it’ crap. Sit. Talk." He said as he pulled out a chair. He sat down with Sam, took a long breath, and then broke down crying.

"Sam why can’t I just have a normal life? It seems like everytime I start getting something right, it all goes wrong again." You had been eavesdropping the whole time, and you couldn’t stand Dean like that. So you came from behind the corner you were hiding at and stood a few feet away from the brothers.

"Dean." you said with sad eyes, "I’m so sorry." By now him and sam were looking at you and you continued, "I know it wasn’t my place to tell you and , I guess, ruin things for you. I shouldn’t have said anything." 

"(Y/N), it’s not your fa-" Dean started

"No, you don’t have to say it’s not my fault. It  _is._ I guess I was kind of jealous but that wasn’t an excuse.”

His eyes widened at your words, “Jealous?” he asked “Of what?”

You sighed and began to let the truth spill, “I’ve liked you ever since you first came and helped me get away from  _him._  And the feelings only gotten stronger. Seeing you with her sort of hurt me. I was jealous that she got you so easily, and I had to be the ‘buddy’ who sat around and watched you be happy together.”

You felt like you had the world lifted off your shoulders by the time you finished, then you had another weight on you. Dean hopped up and gathered you in his arms.

"I wish you had told me this before. I… um- I like… you too." Dean said. 

"Really?" you looked up at him, "Yeah." he said and hugged you tighter.

The next few days went a lot better than the past ones had. You and Dean weren’t a couple, but now that your feeling were out in the open, you were one step closer. Dean also broke up with his girlfriend in those days.

~~~

"YOU’RE  _WHAT?!”_ She screamed. You didn’t hear the exact words but you guessed that Dean just gave his girlfriend the news. 

"Look I know you cheated on me, and we weren’t working out anyway, all we ever did was meet up and make out like teenagers or something." you knew you shouldn’t have chuckled but Dean was laying the truth down like it was nothing.

" Cheat on y- fine,  _fine!_ ,” she said “You know what, I don’t even care, whatever, BYE!” then she stormed out the door. and Dean came to sit with you in the library looking sad again.

"Dean?" You took his hands in yours and tried to be as comforting as you could. "It was for the best."

"I know." he said sadly but then coughed and shook it off "It’s okay."

~~~

 A week later. you and him were now sitting on the couch, feet overlapping, watching a Starwars movies that you didn’t even bother paying attention to because you just couldn’t keep your eyes off of Dean. You never saw the movies and he wanted you to see the “classics” as he put it. That’s how you got stuck in this movie marathon with him, and he was explained everything when it happened.You pretended like you were interested in something other than him by asking questions.

"Wait, so, is that C3PO? Or the R2-B2 guy?” you asked.

He laughed, “R2- _D_ 2.” he turned and saw you looking at him, “Are you paying attention?”

"Sorry" you said and turned back to the movies and scooted closer to Dean.

He caught message and wrapped his arm around you as you snuggled in closer. He turned to look at you smiling when you had a reaction to something on the screen.

"You know," he started but you interupted, "Hmm whos the one not paying attention now?"

He rolled his eyes and continued, “I never got to tell you thank you. Thanks for telling me about her and thank you for telling me you like me.” he said. 

"I just thought it was time you know." you said. Both of you maintained eye contact until you noticed him licking his lips, so you took the chance, leaned in, and pressed your lips against his.

"Woah!" He exlaimed pulling back.

"Sorry, oh my gosh I’m so sorry," you started getting up, "I just thought that.." He grabbed your arm and pulled you close again.

"No, I- was just surprised. I mean, I don’t  _not_ want that, but, maybe just not this soon? I don’t think I’m ready to start a new relationship yet… Not that I don’t want to! Just…”

"It’s okay. I get it." you said with a smile. Then you leaned back into him, let him wrap an arm around you again, and finished watching the movie.

~~~

A week after the marathon kissing incident, you, Sam, and Dean were all sitting in the bunkers library. You were reading a book and Sam and Dean were catching up with their angel friend who apparently now runs a guinea pig farm.

"So do you guys wanna go to a bar?" Sam asked.

"Sure" "Yeah" Dean and Cas said at the same time. As much as you hate bars, you loved going out with the guys so you said "Alright." and headed into your room to get dressed.

Not too long after, you were dressed in[ skinny jeans, a nice top, your leather jacket (courtesy of Dean), and boots](http://dsawallpaper.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/black-leather-jacket-outfit-ideaschic-look-xo--january-2012-qiaurcvp.png). Then you all headed out to the bar.

~~~

Dean and Sam went their own ways when you guys got there, and Cas stuck with you, because he was a weird guy like that. You and him sat down at the front counter and order some drinks. While talking you noticed someone else coming in.  _Deans ex._  You tried to avoid eye contact, but she already saw you looking.

She came over and got in your face, “You are a life ruiner.”

"Me?" you said as if she could have been talking to anyone.

"Yes you, bitch. I was so close to getting laid and you had to ruin it, so fuck you!" She said as she got closer in your face.

You put your hands on her shoulders and pushed her away but she came forward again and grabbed your hair. If she wanted to fight, then you were all for it. You grabbed her hair too, and pulled her head down to knee her in the face, then you swung her to the floor, making her let go of your hair.

"Dont  _EVER_ touch me again.” You said staring down at her on the floor. Everybody was quiet and watching, and you saw Dean push through a group of people.

"(Y/N)? What the hell?!" He kneeled down and began to help her up. Seeing this as her chance, the girl said looking up at you "I don’t even know what i did to you, first you ruin my relationship with your lies then you hit me?!?" her eyes started to water too. Dean helped her up and looked back at you.

"Why did you hit her?" he said.

You quickly got angry at her lies and how he was actually believing her, “ _She_ came over here to me, then attacked me, she’s a liar.” By now you guys were making a scene, but the people started ignoring you.

"You know what you’re capable of (Y/N)." He whispered to you "I know she wouldn’t just come over here and fuck with you." Your mouth fell open and he turned with her, a hand on her back, and started leading her away. "Oh!" She said turning around, "I dropped my wallet." She jogged back over to where you were standing and bent over to pick up her wallet by your feet. When she stood back up she mumbled "I win, bitch." then turned around to a face full of anger. Dean was standing right behind her and shoved her to the side, took you in his arms, and kissed you.

When Dean finally pulled away from the kiss he turned to her and said “Actually, no, she wins.” after that, you and Dean found Sam and left.

Their friend Cas, was back at the bunker when you guys got there and his reason for fleeing was ‘ _I don’t like conflict_ ’. Deana and Sam understood it better than you but you accepted it nonetheless. _  
_

~~~

Dean came into the bunkers media room and found you watching television later that night.

"So," he began rubbign the back of his neck, "I’m sorry I didn’t believe you earlier, it just didn’t seem like her to do that."

"It’s fine." you replied emotionless, eyes still glued to the tv.

"Is it really?"

"Yeah."

He walked over and sat down next to you, then attempted to put his arm around your shoulders but you moved away.  Dean made a sound of confusion and turned to you.

"Dean, you aren’t a prize or a game, I wasn’t trying to win you there, I just wanted you to believe me…. and trust me." You figured maybe there was something about you that made you untrustworthy, maybe you just looked like a liar.

"I do trust you! I didn’t believe you right then because I know how tough you are. It seemed more likely for you to get angry and beat her than it seemed for her to do it." He actually thought you were strong, tough, and most of all  _he trusted you._  Which was far more than you could say about anyone in your past relationships. 

"(Y/N)…" he said, and sometime when you were thinking he must’ve moved cloer because your faces were an inch a part, and he leaned in and closed the space. It took you a moment to realize what just happened, but when you did you started to slowly move your lips with his.

   After a few moments of kissing, both of you needed air, so you pulled back and touched your forehead to his.

    You loved Dean, but you wouldn’t dare say it. You’ve seen what love gets you, and he might not be ready to love you either. A relationship with him isn’t going to be the easiest, or the most passionate but it was going to be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment anything you have to say.
> 
> I'm not very good at knowing where to start and end paragraphs so if the format this is in is hard to read please let me know.
> 
> I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll do, it really depends on the amount of people who want it continued.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> ^-^


End file.
